Fish
Fishing Locations There are five fishing locations. At each location there are three rare items that may be obtained only once. The chance to pull in a rare item starts at 5% and increases by 2-4% for every item you pull in*, and decreases by 2% for every item that gets away. Pulling in a rare item will reset the chance to 5%. Casting the lure when the Distance bar is full will double your % of finding a rare item for that single cast. (*)The increase varies according to how perfectly you cast the line - casting it when the distance bar is full will add 4%, while it is near to but not full will increase it by 3%, etc. While the rare items are great, some of the common items can be of use as well, such as the set of fish who restore health, or grant SP to the player, acting as an alternative source for healing potions and gaining SP, albeit somewhat slowly, and maybe less exciting, but certainly safer than looking for a fight. When a fish or item is on the line, the shadow/silhouette of the fish changes in size depending on the item that will be caught when the fishing line is fully reeled in. Old and Shiny boots are small fish, Normal catches are medium fish, and Rare catches are large fish. When a fish is hooked onto the line, the yellow bar will fill up to near the middle of the bar, but will then proceed to lower constantly at a slow rate, and will also drop slightly at random intervals, with increasing frequency if the item on the line is of a higher tier of catch. Pressing the spacebar raises the bar slightly, and the goal is to keep the yellow bar's edge inside the black box. If it drops out of the box for too long or hits either end of the bar, the line breaks, and the fish is not caught. Rare fish are the most difficult to reel in. Old and Shiny Boots have very low frequency of dropping the yellow bar when on the line, Normal fish produce some dropping, while Rare catches cause the bar to drop very frequently. Once all rare fish are caught in a fishing area, the words "ALL RARES CAUGHT" will appear where the catch % normally is. Fish 1: Located South of Small Forest *Old Boot *Jelly *Flounder RARES: #Mega Shark #Carp Dime #Pet Accessory 2 Fish 2: Located North of Orange Pass *Old Boot *Skrill *Catfish RARES: #Mega Shark #Angel Fish #Pet Accessory 3 Fish 3: Located East of Barrens *Shiny Boot *Skrill *Eel *Carp RARES: #Carp Dime #Princess Jelly #Pet Accessory 5 Fish 4: Located North of Lakeside *Shiny Boot *Eel *Bass *Trout RARES: #Angel Fish #Super Fish #Pet Accessory 7 Fish 5: Located West of Light Tower *Gold Fish *Trout *Bass *Tuna RARES: #Mega Shark #Carp Dime #Super Fish #Pet Hat 10 #Pet Accessory 10 #Sapphire Details on Fish Regular Fish Rare Fish (*)Note: There seems to be a bug with consumable items, where their description states that they restore 100% of HP/MP, however they only refill 100 points of HP/MP, instead of 100%; if a character's max HP/MP is greater than 100, only 100 HP/MP will be restored. Category:Content Category:Locations Category:Items